Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!
Bomberman 64: The Second Attack (爆ボンバーマン２, Baku Bonbāman 2?, lit. "Explosive Bomberman 2") is a video game sequel to Bomberman 64 released in 2000. Gameplay In many aspects, the game plays identical to Bomberman 64. There is no jumping, there are pump-able bombs, bomb kicking is possible and the player has the ability to remotely detonate bombs. However, as opposed to the circular explosions of the first Nintendo 64 titles, the explosions in The Second Attack are the traditional cross "+" shape, and is the explosion style for almost all the attribute bombs. In addition to these, Second Attack brought many new features to the game as well, such as: *More levels *The ability to use the different element crystals with bombs to create certain element explosions *A space shop to buy more heart containers, multiplayer stages to fight on, and the move list of the next elemental astral knight to be fought *Hidden armor pieces that will allow Bomberman to kick bombs without needing the bomb kick item, the ability to pump bombs without the bomb pump item, and the ability to use remote bombs without need of the remote bomb item *Raise Pommy, a fighting partner, by giving him different types of foods. Pommy can also be played by a second human player with a second controller. Story In The Second Attack, Bomberman finds a mysterious egg and decides to take it with him while exploring space in his ship. One day, however, Bomberman's ship gets attacked and he wakes up to find himself in a jail. While in jail, the egg suddenly begins to hatch. The creature inside turns out to be a charabom named Pommy. With the help of Pommy, Bomberman is able to escape. Bomberman learns there are some elemental crystals being collected by the evil Rukifellth, and the Astral Knights, that hold the current crystals. They are missing the fire crystal which Bomberman has. It's up to Bomberman and Pommy to stop the new evil and retrieve the crystals. Along the way, he meets Lilith, a girl apparently working toward the same goal he is. He meets her on many occasions. Little does Bomberman know that one of the knights is none other than Regulus (now under the name Bulzeeb), who still hasn't forgotten their last battle and his vow to settle their differences once and for all. The Astral Knights Baelfael, Fire Knight. Orange/red, spiky hair. Fought on Alcatraz. Baelfael, is derived from either the devil Belphegor, the deity Bael or the term Baal with "fael" added for effect. Behemos, Water Knight. Big, blue ice-bomber with a blaster. Fought on Aquanet. The name Behemos is derived from the Hebrew behemoth. Ashtarth, Wind Knight. Green, looks a little like Baelfael. Fought on Horizon. The name Ashtart is a variation of the Goddess Astarte but could also derive from Astaroth, the Grand Duke of Hell or possibly the god Ashur. Zhael, Lightning Knight. Purple/white, cat-looking. Fought on Starlight. Zhael's name is also derived from both the deity Bael and the term Baal. Molok, Earth Knight. Brown, rocky hulking dude. Fought on Neverland. Molok's name is derived from the demon Moloch. Zoniha, Light Knight. Yellow armor, feminine. Fought on Epikyur. It is not clear what her name is derived from, possibilities include the demons Zagan and Ziminar, the angels Zophiel (see Jophiel), Dumah and Pahaliah, the Incan goddess Zaramama. Bulzeeb, Dark Knight. Black, visor over his face. Fought on Thantos. Actually Regulus from Bomberman 64, come back for a rematch. The name Bulzeeb is derived from the god Beelzebub, and "Regulus" is derived from a star (Regulus), like all other characters of the original (but in Stregheria Regulus is also a fallen angel). Rukifellth, Leader of the Knights. Blue hair, black hat. Wants to collect the elemental crystals. Name possibly derived from the Hindu demons Rakshasa or one of the terms Razakel, Rocketfellow or "ruckus/ragnarok fell". Final Stage Once Bomberman defeats most, if not all of the knights, the way opens to Warship Noah, the cause of the black hole and the HQ of the BHB army. Inside, he faces his toughest challenges, including fighting Lilith, now possessed by the goddess Mihaele (a female derivation of Michael (archangel)), Rukifellth, whom it is revealed has been possessed by the demon Sthertoth all along, and finally Sthertoth himself (name possibly derived from the Greek demon Stheno or the gods Set and Thoth). One of two things happen after that, based on how many knights you defeated: Normal Ending Upon defeating Sthertoth, Mihaele tries to stop the demon, but is too weak and is destroyed along with Lilith's body. He grows powerful with nothing to stop him, and turns into the demon's true form, a huge, grotesque monster - Sthertoth, the God of Chaos. He plans to drape the universe in his darkness. After a difficult battle, Bomberman defeats the demon and sends it back into the void, restoring balance... Rukifellth and Lilith are once again their normal selves. However, the God of Chaos reappears, taking Rukifellth with him. He begins to destroy the Warship Noah. Bomberman, Pommy and Lilith attempt to escape, but Lilith decides to stay, as she can't leave Rukifellth behind. Bomberman and Pommy make it out in their ship. However, Rukifellth and Lilith are dead, along with Bulzeeb and the other Astral Knights. The credits roll as the ship flies in the starry background. (Note: This ending also occurs if you happen to lose to Lilith from her Instant KO technique, she kills Bomberman and takes the powers of the stones he currently possesses then leaves him. As Pommy mourns him, the stones restore Bomberman's life and the story continues.) Good Ending Bomberman defeats Sthertoth and Mihaele traps him, at which point she merges with him to become the creator of the universe, the Angel of Light and Darkness. The angel deems the universe too corrupt, and wants to destroy it and create a new one, and it is up to Bomberman to stop it. After a difficult battle, the angel decides that the universe is safe with a hero like Bomberman, and releases Lilith and Rukifellth from their trances. At the end, all of the Astral Knights return, as does Bulzeeb, who after insisting that his name is Regulus, promises Bomberman that their fight is not quite over, and Lilith and Rukifellth leave to travel the universe together, leaving Bomberman and Pommy to find a new adventure.